


Gone to rust.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author’s choice, any love triangle, I walk away like a movie star who gets burned in a three-way script</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone to rust.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any commercially recognized characters nor do I make any money off this fic.

Anna'd thought she could live with it. Knowing that her husband was in constant danger. She'd thought she could live with it and she had. 

When she'd found out about Edwin and Mr. Stark, from a careless comment dropped by Mr. Stark, Anna'd been furious. Edwin had explained, it had only been a few times and never since they'd been married. If she asked it of him he'd never touch Mr. Stark again. 

His explanation and freely given answer to an ultimatum she had not yet had a chance to voice did little to cool her ire but she had never been one to make decisions rashly. 

Anna demanded three days alone from him to sort herself out. She was only a little surprised when instead of rooming in the mansion's servant quarters Edwin instead took up rooms in a hotel for the three days. Things might have been different if he hadn't. 

When Edwin returns she tells him that it's okay. That he can have them both and the relief in his eyes breaks her heart. 

It's harder then Anna expected. To go to bed each night wondering if Edwin would be in late because he was in danger or doing his duty as a butler or if he would come home smelling like toiletries not his own. 

It's not as though Edwin would ever be so crass as to come to their bed smelling of sex but the very idea that he had thought of her, considered what she might be feeling and done what he thought would make her happiest. He doesn't realize that those fancy perfumed soaps, so different from his own harsh soaps, were more of a slap to the face then the scent of another on him ever could be. 

She'd thought she could handle it, but between his job as a butler and his little missions and now this Anna felt more than ever like the mistress. Like she was fray adjacent to his real life and she can't handle it. 

So she quietly gathers her savings, packs her bags and on a bright, sunny Tuesday in April she kisses Edwin's cheek for the last time and allows him to help her into a cab. 

Anna doesn't look back. She couldn't bear to see that Edwin had left before she reached the end of the driveway. Worse would be to see him still standing there waiting for her to come back.


End file.
